Little deaths among friends
by Cyrrer
Summary: 1x2 Heero has one mission in his life - to finish his studies as soon as possible. And nobody should keep him from focusing all his time and energy on this mission. Unfortunately his best friend has other plans for him.
1. Default Chapter

**Author:** Cyrrer aka Laren

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Disclaimers:** They don't belong to me – unfortunately. So don't sue.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Com, AU, lime (I really hoped that I kept it in the boundaries of lime)

**Chapter:** 1/3

**Beta thanks **: Jukebox

**Symmary:** Heero has one mission in his life - to finish his studies as soon as possible. And nobody should keep him from focusing all his time and energy on this mission. Unfortunately his best friend has other plans for him.

**A/N**: Any kind of comment is very much appreciated. Just tell me if you think this story sucks, or if I should go and spend my energy in translating the other parts too.

* * *

Chapter 1

With one final glance Heero checked that his bicycle was all secured in the car boot. After that he turned around and dropped down with a grumpy frown on the front passenger's seat. He struggled for a while with the seat belt and snarled, "Why did I let you coax me into this? I'll be damned if I'm going to do this stupid thing."

Crystal clear laughter came from the driver's seat. Quatre also buckled up and said with a big grin in his face, "Come on Heero, and don't act as if I'm driving you to your own execution. Just lighten up a bit."

Heero snarled some more. "Quatre, you know that I'm not designed for these kind of events. I don't like huge groups. And I have so much to do. I need to work on my latest thesis. And my next shift starts soon. Couldn't we just forget about the whole thing?"

Heero almost started to open the thrice damned seat belt when Quatre laid one hand on his thigh and said. "Heero you promised to accompany me. I have been trying to introduce Trowa to you for weeks now. Could it be that my best friend," Quatre placed some emphasise on his words, "in no way wants to meet my boyfriend? Why are you trying to evade this? I just want you to like him. Damn, I haven't seen you at all since nearly the semester break. And even now you try to dodge out of a meeting."

The accusing tone of Quatre's words didn't fail to work on Heero. A bit ashamed he lowered his gaze. "It isn't just my fault that we don't seen each other that frequently any more."

"You're right. In a way it's my fault too, because I spent so much time with Trowa. But I love him, so this is only natural. But this doesn't mean that I want to exclude you from my life. And because of this you really should get to know Trowa. So why are you so reluctant?"

"Quatre, I'm not reluctant against meeting your Trowa. Quite the contrary. I am looking forward to meeting this dream-guy of yours. I know that you love him and because of this I really want to check him out. But why should we meet like this? You know that I don't like big groups. I'm not comfortable with so many people around. Why couldn't I meet with you and Trowa alone?"

Quatre pinched him on his arm and laughed out loud. "Big group? Heero we are talking about a nice comfortable lunch with Trowa and his two flatmates. This hardly counts as a big group. And the two are really nice. Heero, sometimes you really overdo your act as a hermit."

Heero snarled again. Somehow Quatre always talked him into doing things that weren't to his taste. But he didn't want to give in so easily. "But I really have a lot to do. Couldn't we reschedule this meeting?"

"But you always have lots of things to do, Heero. In fact, if it wasn't for me rescuing you for your own good then you would have probably been melded with your notebook by now. We're talking about a lunch and maybe two hours of chatting. This would hardly endanger your studiousness. And afterwards you just take your bicycle and get to your job. The pub isn't that far away from Trowa's place. So no more protests," with these words Quatre started his car.

Heero surrendered to his fate. He slipped deeper into his seat. And he sighed in a really demonstrative way, but Quatre seemed to overlook this completely. After a while Heero started to speak again. "So I'll finally meet Mr. Right. I really look forward to it. Your Trowa must be someone special the way he swept you away. But why must I meet his flatmates too? I have little relation to them."

"They are nice and interesting guys. And they are friends of Trowa, I like them a lot. And I really want my best friend to get to know them. I hope that you'll like them too. Come on Heero, I can't be your only contact to the outside world."

"You aren't," Heero snarled. He always hated it when Quatre acted like some kind of mother hen.

"OK, I'll specify. I can't be your only contact to the outside world, who is no part of either your studies or your jobs. I know you put pressure on yourself to finish as soon as possible, but you shouldn't forget to live while you do so. Even you have to get out once in a while."

The last announcement caused Heero to prick up his ears. He had a strong suspicion and it annoyed him to no ends. "Quatre?" he asked carefully. "You didn't try to be a matchmaker again, do you? Please say that you didn't try to hook me up with one of Trowa's ever so interesting friends! You know how I hate that!"

The blonde young man turned towards Heero and looked at him with big astonished eyes, the picture of an innocent angel. "Would I ever do such a thing to you?"

"Hn!" Heero retorted. "Definitely. You do it all the time! And I hate it! I don't have time for this Quatre. I have to start with my degree dissertation in two semesters. I don't have time to get distracted."

"Heero, would you just calm down? A bit of normal life would do you a lot of good. There are more things to life beside studies and work!"

Heero got impatient. "Quatre you could take all the time you want to finish your studies. Your father doesn't care how long it will take. He will pay for everything. But my scholarship will end in three semesters. I'll have to finish then. All the other things have to wait until then. As my friend you should support not hamper me."

Heero crossed his arms before his chest. He loved Quatre as dearly as a brother and he was more than happy that he could call him his friend. But sometimes Quatre was a bit too carefree for his taste. Immediately after this thought Heero scolded himself for it. Quatre was a wonderful friend, the best he ever could have hoped for. And for the fact that his father was one of the richest men of the world, Quatre was amazingly normal. Not half as bigheaded as some of the guys at their university. Without Quatre his life on this noble campus would have been really, really lonesome. The only problem with Quatre was that he had this stupid notion to play matchmaker for him. Heero didn't know why. And since Quatre had gotten together with this Trowa it had only gotten worse.

"Heero, if I promise that I don't have any kind of ulterior motives, will you believe me?"

"Are you really sure, that you don't want to set me up with one of the guys?"

"Absolutely."

"OK, I believe your words." Heero sighed again. He watched as a flaming smile enlightened Quatre's face. The blonde had gotten his way again. Beside the fact that Quatre had given his word, Heero didn't have a good feeling about the whole affair. After all he knew Quatre and his matchmaking habit oh so well. "I really do hope that you're not lying, Quatre. Because if you do, I'll have to kill you," Heero added in his low and austere voice.

Unfortunately his friend was immune to his death glares. "For sure, Heero," Quatre laughed.

They finished the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence. Soon Quatre turned around a corner and parked his car in front of an old building. The front garden was wildly overgrown but this didn't matter to Heero. It looked cosy. So completely in opposite to the impressive buildings of the university that had been his home for the last two and a half years.

Heero got out of the car and started to pick out his bicycle from the car boot. He would need it to get to his job afterwards. Quatre had in fact offered to drive him there with the car, but Heero had declined. He knew that Quatre longed for each moment in the company of his Trowa. For the fraction of a second a smile scampered across Heero's face. It really had been a hell of a surprise when he got back from his semester break job and Quatre told him that he had met Mr. Right. The thing between the two had grown shockingly fast into a solid relationship. Trowa had even been introduced formally to Quatre's parents and had been accepted as part of the family. Heero couldn't believe that it was possible to get so lucky. But he felt how Quatre effervesced with joy.

Heero had just gotten his bicycle out of the car when the front door of the house opened and a tall, brown haired man strode towards them. Quatre didn't falter for a second, instead he ran towards the young man. So this had to be Trowa. Heero took a closer look. Until now he hadn't seen any picture of the guy – Trowa seemed to be extremely shy of cameras. But maybe not only in front of cameras. Half of his face was hidden by a bang. Only one of his eyes was visible. Heero got the feeling that Trowa didn't like to be in the middle of attention. On the contrary this kind of hair style signalised a kind of bohemianism; something that seemingly didn't fit to Quatre which was due to his upbringing more on the conservative side. Nevertheless there were sparks between those two. Everyone who wasn't blind and deaf had to know that they belonged together; were meant to be together.

He almost got jealous for the happiness of those two turtle doves. It must be wonderful to have someone to whom one belonged. But he buried this thought immediately and reminded himself that he didn't have time for this right now. All his energy had to go into his studies. This was his mission. After he had accomplished it, he could work on his non existent love life.

Heero followed his friend slowly and waited patiently for them to finish their greeting-kisses. Finally they broke their lip-lock. Quatre took the hand of his partner and turned around to Heero with a big smile. "Trowa may I introduce my best friend Heero? And Heero, this is Trowa, the love of my life," the smile on Quatre's face seemed to grow with each word.

Heero took another step towards the two and gave Trowa his hand. He saw a smirk on the other man's face and how the visible eye radiated amusement over Quatre's typical behaviour. The brown haired man shook his hand. "Hey Heero. Nice to finally meet you. Quatre spoke a lot about you, so I'm really curious to get to know you. But let's go inside. Wufei is still in the kitchen, preparing the meal," he gathered the blond in his arms and guided them into the house.

Heero followed the lead. As they entered the building he couldn't refrain from looking at everything. It really was an old house, but it was well kept. The furniture was an interesting mix of different styles and he would bet that the residents weren't the first owners of these items. But over all, the whole ambience radiated cosiness. Something he had missed since he left his foster mother Sally; something he never experienced with J. He liked it here. And he for sure hoped that the ominous flatmates of Trowa really were nice and that Quatre hadn't lied to him.

A black tuft looked out of one of the doors. "Ah, there you are. Just in time, the meal is finished. You can put the silverware on the table," after this announcement the young man gazed on Heero and nodded. "You have to be Heero. Finally we get to meet you. I'm Wufei. Quatre mentioned that you do martial arts, we have to talk about that later."

This inhabitant of the house seemed to be nice too and Heero answered his greetings politely. Slowly Heero relaxed a bit. Quatre had been right, the guys were nice. And the best thing, even though he liked Wufei on first sight, he was totally safe in a relationship kind of sense. Maybe Quatre hadn't lied after all.

Together with the other two he carried the meal into the nice living room. It smelled delicious. And Heero hadn't eaten anything else than the cantina food of his university for months, so this would be a nice change. "It smells delicious, Wufei. Have you cooked it all by yourself?"

The Chinese man laughed. "Well yes. Who would ever guess that I would learn how to cook? But we all share the chores in the house. We take turns for cooking, shopping and cleaning even though every one of us has his strengths and weaknesses. For example, nobody in his right mind would let Maxwell do the cooking. His creations are… let's call it adventurous shall we, and the chaos he creates in the kitchen is unbelievable. A pity that our dishwasher broke down. This causes more work, or rather more work for those who don't cook."

Quatre blinked. "Oh the old thing is in pieces? Trowa why didn't you say something? I could have…" the rest of the sentence got stopped by Trowa putting his index finger on the mouth of the blond. "No," was all the tall man said to this subject.

Heero was pleased to see this. It seemed that Mr. Right wasn't after Quatre's money. His friend surely got the first prize. Suddenly Heero remembered that he had duties as guest and politely offered to help with the dishes afterwards.

"You don't have to. But if you insist I won't hinder you," was Wufei's reply.

A little bit later they had laid the table and sat down. "Where's Maxwell?" Wufei asked the whereabouts of his flatmate.

"He said that it could get a bit later when he left," Trowa answered.

The Chinese man looked a little bit angry. "Injustice. I stand the whole morning in the kitchen and Maxwell isn't able to make it in time for lunch? We will not wait for him," Wufei stated with a snarl and began to fill his plate.

The others followed his lead. Shortly after that they started eating and a relaxed conversation set in immediately. Heero was questioned about his studies and he got some more information about the other two. He was surprised how fast he warmed towards the others. Normally his cold behaviour seemed to put people off. But Quatre had probably smoothed the way for him and had told Trowa and Wufei what to make of his act. Whatever it was, it worked out. Heero felt comfortable, even if he hadn't thought this possible only an hour ago. Maybe Quatre had been right and he really needed a break from time to time.

Heero was so relaxed that he didn't expect anything bad to happen when suddenly a door opened and a loud voice announced, "Sorry guys I'm late. I really tried to get here in time, I swear Wufei. But then I got stopped by millions of people who wanted to have a word with me after the conference. And after that the bus was already gone – and you know that on Sundays they only drive once in a blue moon. And after I finally got here our neighbour Mr. Perkins got hold of me and started to complain about the inhabitants of house No. 5 – and that the dog of the Meyer's buries its bones in his rose garden. He almost bit off my ear with all his chatter. But now I'm here and I'm starving. Hmmm Wufei this smells good. How come you're treating us to your famous peanut-curry? Oh, hello Quatre."

Heero failed to see how it was possible for anyone to speak so much in such a short time without making a break to take a breath. The whirlwind to whom the loud voice apparently belonged was looking directly into his face.

Heero had to swallow. There in front of him stood a young man whose appearance could only be described with the word 'perfect'. He had never seen so much hair on one person; and the bright, shiny amethyst coloured eyes, the beautiful features. Heero had pictured the man of his dreams in such a way. He couldn't believe that such a beauty would really exist in the real life.

Heero gazed towards Quatre and the blond had the decency to blush when the death glare hit him. Heero would kill his friend for this set up. There was no way around it. But even as he thought about Quatre's treason his gaze inevitably turned back towards the beautiful man standing in front of him.


	2. chapter 2

**Author:** Cyrrer aka Laren

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Disclaimers:** They don't belong to me – unfortunately. So don't sue.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Com, AU, lime (at least at 'ff . net')

**Chapter:** 2/3

**Beta thanks** : Jukebox

**Symmary:** Heero has one mission in his life - to finish his studies as soon as possible. And nobody should keep him from focusing all his time and energy on this mission. Unfortunately his best friend has other plans for him.

**A/N**: Thanks for all your reviews. Looks like you want to read more of this little story. So, here it comes, the second chapter.

What I forgot to mention the last time, 'little deaths among friend' is the first part of a kind of arc. So if you still like it at the end, I will go and translate the sequels too. It's just up to you at how motivated I'm to do the translating.

* * *

Oh yes, he would most definitely kill Quatre. Slowly and agonisingly. Heero  
was sure of that. While his thoughts were occupied with these unpleasant  
ideas he put all his attention to the man before him. And so he was aware  
that the other's gaze went from his top to bottom. A sparkling smile – that  
for sure went all the way around the head only hidden by the braid –  
lightened the face in front of him. "Oh, hello. Who are you? I'm Duo," said  
this walking wet dream and put his hand towards Heero.

Wow, the smile went through Heero like a lightning bolt. He could only sit  
and stare at this beautiful vision of a man. The unusual eye colour of his  
counterpart attracted Heero's attention. Sparkling amethysts beamed at him  
with joy. Heero had always laughed at those romanticists who believed in  
love at first sight. But it seemed that they were right.

In a way Heero was totally beside himself and didn't know what to do or how  
to react. But suddenly he heard Quatre's voice. This freed him from his  
torpor. "This is Heero, my roommate. I've told you about him before. We've  
been sharing a room at the university for almost two and a half years now."

Suddenly Heero was aware of the fact that for some moments he had been  
totally absent-minded and that it most probably wouldn't leave the best  
impression if he kept on staring at Duo. Somehow he managed to activate a  
few brain cells and remember how people behave during an introduction.  
Slowly he put his hand towards Duo.

But before Heero could greet him properly, his counterpart pulled his own  
arm away. In less than a fraction of a second the smile vanished from his  
face and the eyes didn't sparkle any more, now they glared in anger. After a  
short side glance towards Quatre he said with poignant sarcasm in his voice,  
"Quatre you know that I really like you. For such a rich fop you're  
amazingly nice and I think that you and Trowa match perfectly. But I think  
now we have way too much high society in our humble home. Is this some kind  
of new style of fashion in luxury-land? Is it the newest kink to personally  
experience how normal people live? Are there tours to book? Like: 'Visit  
three poor people for the price of one'? I could live without these kinds of  
guests. Just go back to your ivory tower and leave us alone," while speaking  
these words he sat down at the table and started to scoop food on his plate.

Paralysed, Heero stared at his still outstretched arm. Just what had  
happened? He had no clue what could have caused this outburst. Fine, so he  
had been inattentive for some moments and he had stared at this Duo. But  
that was no excuse for this fit of rage. Above all, how dare Duo lump him  
together with high society? Heero was disappointed about that the most. He  
was able to recognize a lot of prejudices in Duo's words and in a farcically  
way this hurt the most.

Heero was subjected to prejudices from his fellow students almost every day,  
so he had no problems recognizing it. And it amazed him that now he got  
attacked by the other side too. He frowned angrily.

In the corner of his eyes he could see how Trowa and Wufei exchanged some  
surprised looks. They seemed to be taken aback by the outburst of their  
roommate too. Then Heero sensed that Quatre was about to say something  
against the reproaches. But with a short gesture he hindered his friend from  
doing so.

Whatever he wanted to say it was nothing to Duo. If one harboured prejudices  
he didn't deserve better than to be left in ignorance. "At least the people  
in the ivory tower know how to treat a guest." Heero couldn't help himself;  
he had to answer in a way.

"You're not my guest," was the other's answer. Every kind of discussion was  
nipped in the bud because Duo started to shove huge amounts of food into his  
mouth.

Heero sat at the table quite tense. This was the reason why he hated to  
interact with people he didn't know. He had no clue how to deal with such  
situations. He would have been better off if he never had accompanied  
Quatre. At least he didn't need to kill his best friend. For sure he never  
had meant to set him up with this fury. The only odd point was that Quatre  
had assured that both roommates of Trowa were nice persons. But maybe Quatre  
just hadn't wanted to scare him off.

An uncomfortable silence lay over the lunch table for some moments. The  
ticking sound of the wall clock was more than clearly heard. Quatre and  
Trowa sat closely together and the blond looked kind of desperate.

But Wufei recovered quickly and tried to save the day. He started to chat  
about different kinds of hand-to-hand-combat styles. Heero didn't want the  
others to feel uncomfortable because of him, so he joined the chat amicably.  
Soon after that they all shared a quite excited discussion. Quatre had been  
right; at least Wufei and Trowa were some really nice guys.

The lunch went on somewhat comfortably. Duo had concentrated completely on  
the food, while the others were talking about the world and his brother.  
Heero was about to think of the former outburst as just a one timer.

But then they started to speak about the central-student-cafeteria. A few  
days ago word was spread that the contracts with the former operator had  
been cancelled. And the new contractor had announced quite some changes  
already including a fee rise. A lively discussion of this was started and  
even Duo deigned to join the chat.

Heero knew the central-cafeteria quite well, even though it didn't belong to  
his faculty. But as a student he was allowed to eat there. And as one of his  
jobs was just around the corner, he 'relished' the food of this cafeteria  
two times a week. "In my opinion it's high time that we get a new contractor  
there. The cafeteria is in an untenable state. If the food improves I don't  
mind paying a bit more," was Heero's opinion to this topic.

Sure as hell the braided man jumped on his words. "This is so typical for  
your kind. You don't know nothing but always pleading for price rises. The  
market will adjust, won't it?" he snorted scornfully. "You don't give a damn  
about what this fee rise means for us common students – who don't have  
daddy's billions up our sleeves. As long as the margins of the contractors  
are high enough."

Quatre inhaled quite sharply. It looked like he wanted to reply to that, but  
Heero beat him to it. Usually he wasn't the type for moots. But there was  
something about this Maxwell that didn't allow him to stay silent. He had to  
shoot back. "It's not about margins, it's about improving the quality of the  
food. The grub there isn't eatable at all. And most probably not healthy  
either. I'd really like to pay a tiny bit more, if I don't have to fear  
sudden death while eating there."

"Huh!" snorted his combatant. "What do you know about it anyhow? Most likely  
you got fed with caviar and salmon every other day in your ivory tower.  
Don't act as if you know about the quality of the cafeteria."

"Just for your information, I was there three days ago and the grub was  
barely eatable."

"Huh, being on an adventure trip again? Or did your catering service just  
close because of wealthiness?"

Heero accepted the fact that he couldn't hold his place against these  
irrelevant arguments. So why try anyhow? It surely would just be the best if  
he stayed silent and didn't even try to speak with this guy.

Duo was an idiot and a clear proof that looks weren't everything; such a  
beautiful outside and underneath such a moron. He hadn't seen that many  
uncalled prejudices and aggressions mixed in one person before. And even  
though he wasn't the best one to read the moods of other people he just knew  
that his brawl with Maxwell disturbed the others. It surely would be best if  
he kept his mouth shut. He really liked Trowa and Wufei, but he swore to  
himself that he only would meet them in case of Duo's absence.

Despite all the interruptions, the lunch had reached its end. During the  
last brawl Wufei must have left the room to fetch the dessert. "I tried a  
new recipe for Tiramisu. So take your fill," said Wufei to break the  
silence. And all of them followed his lead.

After some minutes of feast Trowa said, "Mmmm this is delicious Wufei. You  
could prepare this more often." And the others joined the hymn of praise.

Even Duo, who fetched his fourth serving, commented. "Food is just the best.  
If only we wouldn't have to do the damn dishwashing. Whose turn is it today  
anyhow?"

Wufei pointed his spoon towards the braided man. "Yours, Maxwell."

"What? Again me? This couldn't be. You must have ganged up on me. I did the  
dishes just yesterday, I'm sure of it. Oh crap, why did this stupid  
dishwasher have to break down?"

Quatre, who was just kissing away some Tiramisu leftovers from Trowa's mouth  
stopped his deed and said, "I can buy you a new one. No problem at all." His  
blue eyes sparkled while saying that.

Heero tensed immediately. He knew in advance that this offer wouldn't get  
the approval of the others. And right on queue the idiot Maxwell started to  
prance. "This is also so typical for you spoiled luxury-gals. As soon as  
something is broken you just throw it away and buy something new. Without  
even thinking about it. Maybe it could be repaired. Thanks, but no thanks;  
we don't need your Daddy's money to survive, Quatre. We can cope on our own  
just fine. And if you think you can buy our sympathy with such presents, you  
think wrong."

Heero witnessed how Quatre jerked under this assault. Trowa embraced his  
friend. He was throwing daggers with his eyes at Duo and was about to defend  
Quatre. But Heero beat him to it. Yes, he had sworn to himself not to react  
on that idiot Maxwell again. But NOBODY was allowed to say something like  
that to Quatre. He would have loved to strangle this impertinent person.

"Maxwell this is ridiculous. Quatre only offered to buy this dishwasher  
because he likes all of you. Even though I can't understand how he could  
stand you. If you think that Quatre, one of the nicest persons on the whole  
earth needs to buy his friends you are completely nuts."

The braided youth stared at him open mouthed. It seemed like he wanted to  
jump on Heero's words, but then the very angry looks on Trowa's and Wufei's  
faces stopped him. He abated his head for a moment. Then he looked up again,  
this time in Quatre's direction. "I'm so sorry Q-man. I didn't mean it this  
way. Please forgive me."

Quatre didn't look so shell-shocked anymore and accepted the apology.

Duo stood up and started to pile up the dishes. "I'm going to wash it. Any  
chance, that one of you is going to help me?" he asked quite subdued.

Wufei looked up. Heero thought he read something like horror on his face.  
"In fact, Heero had offered to help before… but…" Wufei stopped in the  
middle of the sentence helplessly.

Duo stopped as if he was rooted on a spot. "What, our visitor form  
luxury-land has offered his help? I'll be damned. Has he ever seen a kitchen  
before? Does he even know what to use a cleaning rag for?"

Dear me! He had offered to do the dished. But he hadn't known that this  
would mean to work together with the idiot Maxwell. Did he want to do this?  
No! But he wouldn't withdraw the offer. If he did, this Maxwell would  
misinterpret it for sure. He would most likely say that Heero thought too  
highly of himself to do this kind of work. No, he wouldn't back down.

Heero stood up too and took some of the dishes. While he walked past the  
astonished braided man he said, "For sure one could use it to gag certain  
people. Maybe this would stop them talking rubbish."

When he entered the kitchen Heero put the dishes down on the workspace and  
took one of the towels. Duo who had followed him on heel had to comment on  
this, "This is so obvious. I knew you would choose the easier work. Just let  
the poor one get the cracking hands."

Heero threw one of his best death glares towards Maxwell. "Yeh, well they  
suit you. And after all I'm still your guest."

Wufei entered the kitchen with the rest of the dishes. "No fights in my  
kitchen," he reproved them both. This seemed to avert a very angry reply  
from Duo. Grumblingly he went to the sink and let hot water run into it.  
With more noise than needed Maxwell pulled the dishes into the water and  
started to wash them.

Heero stood right beside his combatant. Funnily enough he recognized in that  
moment that Maxwell was a palm smaller than him and that his hair smelled  
quite deliciously like coconut.

For a while they just stood in this position; Duo washing the dishes while  
producing a hell of a lot of noise. Anger nurtured his verve as he dashed  
the washed pieces onto the working plate. Heero just took them, wiped off  
the water and put them away into the cupboards. Neither of them spoke a  
word. They were truly concentrated on their tasks at hand.

Duo grumbled a bit, but Heero couldn't make a coherent word out of it. While  
they worked, all the anger and rage between them started to increase in a  
spiral of violence. The tension built more and more until Heero was asking  
himself when the big outburst was going to happen and how many dishes would  
die during the fight.

After some minutes of uncomfortably working, Heero grasped one of the cups.  
But when he wanted to dry it he saw that there was a spot inside. "It's  
still dirty," he accused the braided man.

Duo looked up from the sink disgustingly. Due to the steam his face was  
flushed and some strands of his hair had left the braid. The picture was  
quite breathtaking. "What do you mean by 'still dirty'?" he asked harshly.

"Still dirty as in 'not clean yet'. You didn't wash it correctly."

If looks could kill Heero would have been dead. "This couldn't be. You just  
have to dry a bit harder."

"I'm not about to do such a thing. You didn't wash it correctly. Here," he  
showed the offending cup to Duo. "It's your responsibility so do it again."

"Pff, what do you know anyhow?" was the answer he got. Nevertheless the  
braided youth reached out to take the cup.

Maxwell reached out, without looking at the cup. And so he missed his  
target. Instead of the dish, he touched Heero's hand. A lightning bolt went  
through Heero. Almost terrified he let go of the cup. Just like in slow  
motion he could see it sink into the water. Duo's hand was still touching  
his. And again Heero became aware of the fact how gorgeous his combatant  
was. This Maxwell was an idiot, but in this moment it wasn't Heero's brain  
that was in charge.

Without really wanting it, but also without the chance to stop it, Heero's  
hand closed around Duo's and he pulled his counterpart close. With the other  
hand he touched Duo's flushed cheek. He bent down for a kiss. He was sure  
this Maxwell would cry bloody murder but Heero didn't care a pap for it at  
this moment. 'He'll kill me for this – but the heck with it!' Heero thought  
as his lips touched Duo's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Cyrrer aka Laren

**Pairings:** 1x2

**Disclaimers:** They don't belong to me – unfortunately. So don't sue.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Com, AU, lime (at least at 'ff . net')

**Chapter:** 3/3

**Beta thanks** : Jukebox

**Symmary:** Heero has one mission in his life - to finish his studies as soon as possible. And nobody should keep him from focusing all his time and energy on this mission. Unfortunately his best friend has other plans for him.

**A/N**: I know, kind of late for this chapter. But I had some problems to motivate myself for the translation. I just had so many other things to write that I lost track. But I got the first chapters betaed by a native speaker. So they are exchanged now and in a hell of a better status than before. Thanks to Jukebox again.

* * *

Heero's lips touched Duo's softly. Again he had the feeling as if a lightning bolt went through him, his whole body tickled because of the energy. Hm, the lips of the braided man felt deliciously soft, a downright contrast to the harsh words that had left this beautiful mouth earlier. Heero intensified the kiss a bit, trying to get more of this blissful feeling.

His counterpart gasped startled, seeming to comprehend what was happening. His body tensed in a way that even Heero in his state of bliss recognized. Duo tugged disquietingly at his hand and freed it out of Heero's grip.

Heero went the whole hog and let the tip of his tongue cheekily dance on the corner of Duo's mouth. He felt like the kiss might end all too quickly and Heero wanted to make the most of it. Surprisingly he recognized the taste of Tiramisu on Duo's lips whilst he tried to prepare himself for his counterpart's reaction.

He anticipated almost everything; that Duo would cry bloody murder for the offense and retaliate in front of everyone with a well placed knee – which would at this point of time cause Heero the greatest pain. But he never bargained for the braided man to use his freed hand to capture Heero's head. After another gasp Duo dug his fingers almost painfully into Heero's hair and brought their heads even closer to deepen their kiss if this was even possible.

Heero's tongue was given permission to enter the mouth of the braided man. At once he delved into the alien realm and entered into a fierce duel with Duo's combative tongue. Now it was Heero's turn to gasp startled. He would never have bargained for this to happen. But he wouldn't complain. Far from it.

Heero pulled Duo close and his hands petted with slow movements over his back. Taking deep breaths, both bodies snuggled together. For Heero nothing else remained but to notice that his counterpart was just as aroused as himself. He smiled into the kiss at this realisation.

For one second he was asking himself why Duo had bitched at him before if he seemingly wasn't repelled by him. But before Heero could even try to search for an answer to this he got distracted by Duo. Who had angled his right leg and was now rubbing his knee at Heero's hip. Every rational thought in Heero's brain bid its farewell and left.

Still joined in the deep kiss that was only shortly halted when one of them badly needed oxygen, Heero moved a bit so that Duo stood with his back to the work space. Trying to permit more footing for Duo. With his left hand he got a grip on Duo's ass and held the braided man with his arm. Duo's leg wound even more around Heero. His foot stroked along Heero's tight ass from behind. Even if it seemed impossible their bodies got closer and closer.

They could have stayed in this position for hours whilst their tongues fought the silent duel and Heero contentedly recognised that Duo tasted like tiramisu all over.

Slowly his second hand started to explore the front of Duo, tried to sneak between their spooned bodies; meanwhile his other hand still groped Duo's adorable ass. Heavy breathing and sighing filled the kitchen.

But as Heero's hand reached the button of Duo's pants, the other one gasped again, let go of Heero's head and broke the kiss. He even pulled his leg back on the ground. Heero almost sighed in frustration, but then he realized that Duo had seated himself on the edge of the counter. His head was leaning against one of the cupboards as if trying to find support. His arms and legs were spread wide, inviting Heero for another deep embrace.

For a split second all Heero could do was inhale this beautiful picture of Duo. He saw strands of Duo's hair hanging tousled in his flushed face and recognized the longing gaze from Duo, inviting him to yet another embrace. It would have taken a saint to withstand this alluring picture and Heero was anything but.

With a fast move he stepped close to the braided man again. Their heads were now at the same height. Heero didn't need to bend down to kiss Duo's mouth. As if they had never done anything else, his lips found Duo's again and started their intensive tongue match anew.

Duo twined his legs around him, crossed his feet at Heero's back and pressed their groins extremely close together. In the meantime Duo's right hand took a hold of Heero's hair and tousled it. His other hand wormed itself under Heero's arm towards his back and started to stroke up and down on Heero's spine.

If Heero had been able to think straight he would have been aware of the fact that he never had been in such an incredibly hot situation before. And he enjoyed every second of it. This was most definitively the best kiss of his life!

Meanwhile their tongues were still dancing. Duo's touches created hot shivers on Heero's back. Heero had one of his arms wound around Duo; held the upper parts of their bodies close. He sneaked with his other hand under the t-shirt of the braided man. He stroked luxuriously over the flat stomach, thumbs playing with the navel of his would be lover. After that he started once more an expedition over Duo's soft skin, skimmed his ribcage and wandered higher and higher.

As Heero swiftly grazed over one erect nipple, the other man shivered in his arms. Encouraged by this reaction, he rolled it between his thumb and index finger. Duo broke their kiss and moaned loudly, while he fastened his legs even tighter around Heero.

Heero played again with the nipple. Every touch made Duo moan. The chin of the braided man relaxed now on Heero's shoulder, offering his throat for Heero to kiss. Heero's tongue explored each and every inch of this delicious skin while his nipple rubbing fingers caused Duo to moan constantly. The breathy sounds of the braided man were shallower with every second. His grip on Heero's hair was almost painful.

Heero was lost in their intensive game. He was close to explosion, but he didn't want this feeling to stop. Ever. He rubbed his adamant erection suggestively against Duo's groin. That caused Duo to claw even harder onto him.

Suddenly a door closed with a loud crack. They both froze for a moment. Heero could hear their stentorian ragged breathing and the pounding of his heart while he strained to listen to the fast steps in the hall. Suddenly he realized what they were doing in public. The steps reached the kitchen door and then, departing it, headed in the direction of the exit.

Heero exhaled relieved. He hadn't known how pent-up he had been in the last seconds. And he noticed that Duo relaxed in his arms too. Heero bent his upper body a little bit and looked Duo deep into his beautiful amethyst eyes. Carefully he shoved one strand of hair out of his counterpart's face. "That was a close call," he said with a nearly out of character smile on his face. "Could we go on with this in a place less public?"

Duo looked a bit puzzled because of this question. Quickly Heero smacked a soothing kiss on the tip of Duo's nose. "It's like living in a goldfish bowl if we stay here. I think my heart won't be able to take the excitement of almost getting caught again. But it would be a pity to stop now, wouldn't it?"

Heero held his breath after his question. Now it would become clear if this absolutely amazing kiss would lead to something more or if Duo would act hostile again; now that they both could think clearly again.

The braided man looked over Heero for nearly an eternity. But to Heero's great relief he nodded suddenly. Duo unlocked his legs from their clutch – something Heero really regretted – and jumped from the work desk. "Follow me," was all he said, then he took Heero by his hand and guided him towards the kitchen door.

Cautiously they both took a look into the hall, apparently none of them wanted to get caught. Heero felt like a teenager, as he was dragged up the stairs while Duo still held his hand. He hadn't felt like that for a long time.

At the end of the staircase Duo directed him to the left. Their steps got faster, apparently it wasn't only Heero who wanted to proceed as soon as possible. Every fibre in his body screamed for Duo to touch him again. And every second they had to wait felt like an eternity.

Finally Duo had reached his destination. He opened one of the doors and dragged Heero with him. They barely were inside of the room when the braided man closed the door and caught Heero into a tight embrace. His lips searched for Heero's mouth. The kisses that followed soon after weren't as hot and desperate as the ones in the kitchen but no less demanding.

They were both interlocked into a tight embrace as they stumbled slowly towards the general direction of the bed. Heero picked impatiently at Duo's T-shirt. Trying to free him out of it and shoving that annoying piece of cloth higher and higher, he bared the well formed chest. Duo opened the embrace for a second and with Heero's help they managed to get rid of the shirt and throw it away.

After that Duo started to bare Heero's chest too. Impatiently he fumbled with the buttons of Heero's shirt. Heero cursed his own choice of clothing. A normal t-shirt would have been so much easier. He was tempted to just rip this annoying piece of cloth to shreds, but instead he just helped Duo to open all of the buttons. Finally he could peel off the bothersome piece of clothing and took Duo into the tight embrace again.

The sensation of smooth skin pressed against his was almost indescribable. Duo was so warm and soft and Heero's hands palmed Duo's back admiringly. Their upper bodies were pressed so close together not even a stamp would have fit in between.

Duo's hands stroked over Heero's back too. Suddenly he shoved one into Heero's pants and began to knead his ass. Heero shivered and moaned. His cock attracted attention to it once more. And he was almost certain that Duo had a similar problem. It was high time that they lost the rest of the clothing too!

Heero's hands sneaked between their bodies and bustled with Duo's belt. Their tongues still fought their never ending kissing war while they stumbled towards the inviting bed. Duo, who had walked backwards, arrived first and just dropped on it. Heero knelt on the bed and erratically tried to open Duo's pants.

Finally he managed to open all the closures. Duo chuckled low while he raised his pelvis, allowing Heero to jerk off his jeans and his underwear in one single movement. Meanwhile Duo managed to get rid of his socks.

And after that Heero's dream man lay naked and fully erect in front of him. He had to swallow hard and noticed that his own pants were much too tight. Duo looked at him with a lustful gaze as Heero shed the rest of his clothes.

As this most important task was finally finished, Heero crawled on the bed and was welcomed there by Duo with open arms. He laid himself on the braided man and was again imprisoned into a tight embrace. Their lips met and Heero rubbed his groin against Duo's. He wouldn't withstand for much longer.

Duo spread his legs and Heero slid in between. His movements and his touches became more and more urgent. He pressed one hand between their sweaty bodies and started to stroke both cocks up and down. He couldn't hold on any longer. Soon he would…..

An almost scary thought made him wince and Heero stopped his movements at once. Duo looked at him inquiringly while gasping for air.

"Do you… Do you have condoms?" articulated Heero the more than important question that had come to his mind.

Duo looked at him glass-eyed. It took some moments until he could comprehend the question – at least so it seemed. Then Duo shook his head. "No. Why, don't you have any?" Heero could almost hear panic in Duo's voice. Duo bit nervously on his lips.

Frustrated Heero boxed into the mattress. "Fuck no! I haven't! I couldn't have anticipated that something like this would happen." With sheer willpower he was able to roll away from Duo, even if his whole body protested. Heavily breathing he just lay next to the braided man and cursed his fate.

'Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Why oh why am I not prepared?' Heero asked himself. 'Because you haven't had anybody in months and you wanted to lay your love life on ice until after your exams. That's why! And now live with it!' was Heero's inner voice response.

Heero hissed in frustration. This couldn't be true. He was so close to having sex with Duo… But no matter how aroused he was and no matter how hot this little fling between him and Duo was, there were certain things Heero would never ever do. And to have unsafe sex with a virtual stranger, someone he only knew for a mere two hours was on the top of that list. Never! He wasn't that suicidal. But nevertheless, Heero was close to screaming out of frustration.

"Fuck!" Duo commented.

Heero held his upper body up on one of his elbows and looked down at the braided man. Duo's face also radiated sheer frustration. With his free hand Heero started to pet Duo's beautiful body once more. "Oh well. I think we could try to…" he started his sentence while his hand moved deeper and deeper, reaching Duos groin. Duo quivered. "…do all the things that are safe." Finished Heero and kissed his counterpart affectionately on the tip of the nose.

Duo looked at him questionably and Heero answered this with, "Or are you prepared to go to the living room and ask Quatre and Trowa if they could lend us some?"

Suddenly all the tension vanished from Duo's face. His chest rose up and down in quick succession while his wonderful contagious laughter filled the air. Heero thought about the faces Quatre and Trowa would draw if they went on with this maddening plan. But no matter how funny this picture would be, Heero didn't want to go that low. Quatre would still banter about it 30 years from now.

Heero felt the vibrations of the laughter under his stroking hand. He bowed down to kiss Duo. "Let's be content with petting," he suggested, before his lips devoured the exquisite mouth under him.

They were close together again in no time. The break had cooled down the heat of their love game a bit, or so it seemed. But as they were kissing deeper and deeper and stroking each other with vehemence, Heero was quite certain that the former level would be reached again soon enough.

Suddenly Duo stopped to move, he broke the kiss and said, "Wait! Perhaps I have something…" with these words he wiggled himself out of Heero's embrace and bent down over the edge of the bed. It looked as if he wanted to reach one of the bottom drawers of his night stand.

Heero's mouth practically watered at the sight of Duo's naked back. Not only did the braided man have the most alluring ass Heero had ever seen, he also had a most interesting tattoo in the middle of his back. The contrast of the black ink on Duo's fair skin aroused Heero exquisitely. He was rock hard in no time at all. Curious he sat up on the bed and bent his head in that direction. He wanted to examine the tattoo more closely. It resembled a black sun, approximately 10 centimeters in diameter. Twelve angled rays emanated from the center. Heero's finger softly traced over the sun. He was so caught up in his view that he had totally forgotten why Duo was bending over and what he was searching for.

In the meantime Duo knelt close to the edge and bent hazardously deep down while he was rummaging in one of the drawers. With this he offered an even more arousing sight for his would be lover. Heero nearly growled with desire. Such an alluring ass shouldn't be allowed to wiggle that much. He licked his chops. This was most definitely torture. And he enjoyed every second of it.

Finally Duo finished his search. "Ha, I knew it!" cried Duo in triumph. Heero saw Duo looking over his shoulder and smiling at him. The smile transformed into a big victorious grin as Duo threw two items in Heero's direction.

Heero recognized at once what these items were and his libido danced with glee. So they would have sex today. YAY!

With verve Heero groped Duo's hips and pulled him back on the bed. Duo landed on all fours but he didn't move, just waited for the things Heero had planned.

Heavily breathing Heero bowed over the back of his partner. Carefully he shoved the tousled braid away. After that he lowered his lips on the alluring tattoo. Slowly and thoroughly his tongue stroke on every ray. The body under him shivered with every soft touch.

Without looking, Heero reached for one of the items and unscrew the tube with lube. After that he squeezed a great amount of the cool gel in his hand and coated his fingers well with it. He kneeled on the side of the braided man, his tongue still dancing over Duo's back, while he slowly guided his fingers to Duo's entrance. He hardly could wait to take Duo but he didn't want to rush things.

* * *

Sorry, but I had to cut here, or I would run into a not allowed lemon.

For all of you who are not old or mature enough to read the missing parts at "mediaminer . org", be assured that the two have hot and steamy sex.

* * *

Completely sated, Duo fell on the mattress. With his last remaining strength, Heero got rid of the condoms. After that he gathered Duo into his arms. The other man was already sleeping. Carefully Heero arranged Duo's head on his shoulder then he yielded to sleep too. He would never let go of Duo ever again, Heero swore before sleep took over.

* * *

Trowa and Quatre were kissing the time away in the living room when the door was opened most forcefully and an outraged Wufei stormed into the room.

"Did anyone of you see Maxwell or Heero?" he asked harshly.

Quatre looked up astonished, "No, they aren't here. Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw what they did to my kitchen. The dishes are not done yet and the dishwater is cold already. I'm accustomed to Maxwell and his antics. But your friend made a solid impression to me. Why did they stop without being finished? Injustice!" Wufei snorted.

"Perhaps they argued again and walked away because of it?" Quatre presumed.

But Trowa shook his head. "We would have heard that. Besides, I don't think that the kitchen would have survived another quarrel between those two. For sure they would have been throwing dishes, they were that agitated."

"So, where are they?" Wufei asked. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to let those two work together. I only hope that they don't kill each other…" Just in that moment the three men in the living room could hear a dampened cry, followed by some more distinctive noises. Wufei blushed at once.

Quatre giggled. "This doesn't sound like killing."

"Quite the contrary," Trowa confirmed.

Wufei was baffled. "But why did they quarrel so much, and spoil our lunch? Injustice!"

"Foreplay?" Trowa presumed with a sigh.

Quatre nodded in agreement. "It seems as if we were witnesses to a very strange courting."

"We should bargain for more trouble with those two," Wufei predicted. Trowa and Quatre couldn't disagree with this.

The end.

At least for this little fic. But be assured there are two sequels to this and I start to translate the next 'A love less ordinary'. In that you learn the reasons for Duo's attitude and what becomes of Duo and Heero.


End file.
